Digi Wars
by animefreak5483
Summary: AU Taiora In the future the evil Empire rules earth Sora is the leader of the rebel fighters She is captured and the unthinkable happens... she finds love another fluffy Taiora chapter 7 is a little.....well be warned :
1. Chapter 1

Digi-Wars  
Animefreak5483 here- just letting you know once again- that Digimon isn't my creation- this AU fic is!  
  
A single pair of crimson eyes peered out behind the muzzle of a gun barrel. Her slender body lay flat against the roof of a building she found herself perched on. She knew this one shot could shorten the bloody civil war that had been going on for years. The battles had been waging for so long that she could barely remember life before the carnage. She was not yet twenty years of age, but she was forced to adapt her once loving personality into those of a fierce killing machine. She never liked killing or fighting, but she had seen first hand what happens to those who do not fight… they die.  
This girl, like so many others, was an orphan because of the war. Her parents had been slaughtered before her eyes at a young age because they refused to fight. They had put their faith in diplomacy. Talk was cheap. Now the only diplomacy that was found came from the barrel of weapons.  
She saw her target. The man walked arrogantly past his lines of soldiers at street level. Today was some celebration for them. He was to make a speech at 1300 hours exactly. And that was when she was to take him out. She was the rebel's best sharp shooter, and commander of the region's rebel unit.  
"Is everyone in position?" She whispered into her microphone headset.  
"Light in position." A girl's voice said over the radio.  
"Hope is ready to go boss!" A boy replied.  
"Knowledge and Sincerity are go." Another voice called.  
"Old reliable here."  
"Sincere love, and reliable knowledge are moving into position as we speak."   
"Um, I forgot my code name. But it's me Davis- I'm set."  
The sniper just shook her head. She was in charge of this sorry bunch of rebels. 'That Davis kid better do his job right this time!' She thought. She still had the laser burn from the last mission. He forgot about one sensor system and she happened to hit the only one that was on. Lucky for her, she was fast and agile, and more importantly- fortunate to be alive.  
"Sor… Are you ready?" A voice asked.  
"Yep. I got him in my sights. Let's just sit tight till 1300 ok? And the first sight of danger you all abort."  
"But what about you?"  
"I'm going to finish this today." She said coldly as she adjusted her aim. The fat man kept moving. It was quite annoying for her to have to re-aim every five seconds. "Good luck. And no radio transmissions, except for emergency frequencies from here on out! Sora, out." She turned her attention fully back to her target.  
Suddenly a loud crash and explosion came from the building next to where Sora was.   
"Um…we have a problem here!" A voice called from the radio.  
"What?" Sora shouted.  
"Reliable knowledge is down- we are getting out of here- hostile fire approaching." A girl's voice called. Sora looked at her target. He was being surrounded by guards now- Sora began to pick off one guard at a time, until she found a shot. But another explosion messed her aim, and the fat man fell to the ground. He was only wounded in the shoulder. "Damn! ABORT! I'll meet you back at headquarters later- I'm going to get a better shot." She yelled into the radio. She got up and repelled off the roof- while her comrades would be going to the rendezvous point, she was determined to get a better shot at the target. She quietly snuck into the building that her target had been taken into. It was dark in there, as she slinked like a cat through the long corridors. She had dropped her rifle, and now was armed with only a pistol and several knifes. She had to get in close.  
  
"They just tried another assassination attempt." A dark voice said. His wild brown hair flowed out of his helmet, as he took it off. He walked closer to his long time friend. The boy had blonde hair and was relaxing in the officer's quarters.  
"I know they are getting better. This time their sniper picked off four guards and would have been successful in killing their target, if it weren't for you men, Taichi."  
"So what is that now Matt? Five of our highest-ranking officials are dead, and now one more wounded. We have to take them out, before they finish the job."  
"Ah, but that there lies the problem. This particular group of rebels seems to be different from the other rebels. Their officers are well trained. The best I've seen so far." The blonde haired boy stood up and paced the room.  
"Well we then set a trap and wait for them to come. We'll have to match their intellect with a little of our own." The boy smiled evilly. His brown eyes sparkled at the thought of killing this sharp shooter. It would gain him even more glory to out wit the rebel's best.  
"The two of us, can take on anything. Our minds have not seen their match yet old friend. We will crush this group. Make them examples of not messing with the empire." The two laughed at the thought of more bloodshed. They were the empire's best officers and most skilled warriors. They had never failed a mission yet. The brown haired boy put his helmet back on, covering his hair.  
"I'm heading over to where they have taken the wounded bastard. I better set up a better security net. I'll see you at dinner then." Taichi left the room and started to walk down the dark corridors. There still was mass chaos outside. Taichi just laughed. People were stupid cowards. He was getting sick of just slaughtering the dimwitted people, he wanted a challenge. And it would seem he found on in that rebel group. He was delighted.   
  
Sora heard footsteps around the corner. She froze flat against the wall. She looked at her options for hiding. There was none, so she pulled out a pair of suction devices and threw them on the ceiling. She jumped up and pulled her weight up, so she was almost flat against the ceiling. She waited as a single officer walked down the hall. He wore a simple helmet. He must have been a decorated officer, because he wore a cape and several medals were pinned on his black uniform. Once he passed, Sora quietly released from the ceiling and came up from behind him. She pressed her gun to his spine.   
"Were are they holding the general?" She demanded. She had no better option than to get assistance, anyway she could.  
"And why would you need to know that?" The officer asked. He held his hands up in a surrendering position. In an instant he turned around and hit the gun out of Sora's hand. She flipped backwards and drew her knives. She crouched into a fighting position.  
The officer looked at this mysterious creature. He knew it was a woman by the voice. But he could not see what she looked like. She wore all black and a mask to cover most of her face. Her eyes blared a fire red that mesmerized the solider.  
He drew his gun. He knew it was not a fair fight. He liked this fighter's style. She had managed to sneak up on him somehow. Not many could do that to him.  
Sora heard more soliders coming. She was trapped. She didn't panic however. She looked and saw a large window on her left.  
"We'll have to finish this later." She said as she dove out the window. She tucked her body into a ball and rolled to her feet once she hit the ground. She threw a few smoke bombs and vanished.  
The solider just stood there in amazement. 'Could that be one from that rebel squad?' He thought. She was very talented. And those eyes. They remained in his mind as he walked away down the hall.  
  
"Ok, report." Sora said as she burst into a room with a long table in the center. She had entered so quickly that she had startled the majority of her group, who were sitting around the table. She seemed mad, as she sat down.   
"Well, we took out thirty or more of their men, and wounded several top officials." A man, not too much younger than Sora, said. He had reddish colored hair. He sat at a computer while he debriefed the members of the group.  
"Izzy, you are telling me that we only took out thirty men?" Sora said. She looked at her group. "This was our worse run yet." She looked disappointed.   
"Sora, your arm is bleeding." A girl said with concern. Her brown hair was short and she had deep brown eyes. Sora looked at her arm. She didn't even notice it. She began to pull pieces of glass out of the wound.  
"Do you need a doctor?" A blue haired boy said as he pulled out a bandage.  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway Joe. I wouldn't have even noticed it if Kari hadn't pointed it out." She sighed as she continued to pull shards of glass out. "I ran into one of their top officers on my way into the building. I got cornered and without my gun. I had to jump out a window to get away." She explained. "So how is Cody?" She asked a purple haired girl.  
"Sora, I'm so sorry. Cody was working on a bomb we were going to throw out into the crowd of soliders. But they spotted us. And charged. They set off one bomb to early and Cody couldn't duck. He's ok though." Sora nodded.  
"Don't worry about it Yolei. It's not like we have a set schedule to go by. We'll get another shot at the guy." Sora was now wrapping up her arm. "So how did everyone else make out?" She questioned looking at the group of young people.   
"Kari and I got the computer defense program copied." A boy with blonde hair said as he slid the disk over to Izzy at his computer.  
"TK, Don't forget that we also got the names of the next top five officials." Kari added. Sora smiled. There was some good news after all.  
"Their sensors will be out for the next twenty hours." A girl with pinkish blonde hair said in a bubbly voice.  
"Ya, Mimi and I sent them a nasty computer virus." Izzy said proudly.  
"Hey I got my job done too!" Davis said.   
"Well it looks like it wasn't such a wasted afternoon, but I didn't get my directive accomplished." She was mad at herself.   
"Sora, you did what you could. I mean you took out several guards, scared the crap out of hundreds of people. Plus you got into and out of their compound alive. I'd still say that's pretty damn good."  
"Thanks TK." She said as she stood up.  
"Can we eat now?" Davis asked holding his stomach. "All my energy is gone."  
Everyone chucked at the boy. Sora smiled. "Fine, let's get some food. But I need TK, Izzy, Joe, and Yolei to meet back here after lunch." Everyone filed out of the room. Sora sat in there by herself. She turned on her computer screen and sent a signal to her superiors. She received her next set of assignments. She sighed as she saw the latest reports from the resistance's news. They were still holding their own, but at this rate the war would never be over. Sora longed for a time when she could just relax. But peace could never be found in her life. She was sick of fighting, but she was needed to lead. She continued to read the news.   
  
"So Taichi. What town are we going to pillage tonight?" Matt said as he joined his friend in the mess room. The food didn't look that good, but they were use to the sub-par cooking skills of the soliders.  
Tai didn't reply right away. He sighed, as his mind could not forget the pair of eyes he had seen that afternoon. They were matched only by the skill of their owner.   
"Tai? TAI!" Matt said as he hit his friend on the shoulder. Tai snapped out of his daydream.  
"What? Oh hi Matt." Tai said. "So what's up?"  
"That's what I was asking you. But you seemed to be stuck off in your own little world." Matt laughed. "Were you thinking of those girls we met up with last weekend?" Matt winked. "I scored, did you?"  
"What? No way." Tai looked repulsed by the thought of him sleeping with one of Matt's girls he hooked Tai up with.  
"Poor Tai." Matt said. "Still looking for that one girl. How sad. When are you going to realize that love doesn't really exist, especially when it comes of officers of our caliber?" He ran his hand through his hair.   
"Well, you think that, but stay out of my love life will you?"  
"Love life? You have a love life? That's a joke my friend." Tai gave him an annoyed look. Matt dropped the subject. "So when are we going to finish planning this little trap?" He looked hungry for the taste of blood.  
"Well that's what I wanted to do now. I was thinking that in order to get the leader, we will have to do one of two things."  
"Ya, so what are those two things?" Matt asked. He was interested.  
"Well we will either have to trap them, or use one of their own as bait."  
"Oh how evil. I love it! When can we set up this little game?"  
"Well the general will be visiting the new command center in two days. We can use that time or plan an event specially for the trap."  
"Well if the rebels would attack the command center they'd have to be insane." Matt thought out loud.  
"Yes, but you wouldn't believe what happened today. After the explosions, the general was taken into the building. Well, a member of the rebels snuck into the building and got two rooms away from the general. I have no clue how they did it. But they are defiantly not your normal adversary."  
"Seriously?" Matt was laughing. He thought it very amusing that anyone could break the buildings security. "Wow, these bastards are psycho!" Matt stopped laughing and smiled. "Let's do it! They have to attack the center than."  
"Ok, I'll tell the general staff for clearance and back-up." Tai said as he got up and left. He knew that he would probably meet up with that woman again. There was just something about her. She wasn't like any other girl he had known. She was… different. 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's suicide!" Joe screamed. "Have you gone nuts?"  
"It's an order Joe, we can't refuse the mission!" Sora yelled back.  
"Sora, we are to small a unit to take on a new command center. The chances of survival are very minuscule." Izzy said.  
"I agree with Izzy, Sora we are just not ready for a mission of this magnitude." Yolei said.  
"Listen. I understand why you are all reluctant to take this mission. You don't want to die, neither do I. But, we were given this job. We can't back down from an order."  
"I agree with Sora." TK said. He had remained silent for a while. "Besides they won't expect the rebellion to attack a command center. So we will have the surprise factor on our side."  
"Exactly! A quick in, cut the power, I get my shot and we're out." Sora said. She was now almost pleading for the support of her men.   
"When do we leave?" Izzy sighed. He knew she was right. Sora smiled and finished telling them of the plans.   
"Well are there any questions?" Sora asked as she finished explaining the mission to the full group.  
"Ya, do you know the name of a good funeral home?" Davis asked.  
She looked at him. "Shut up! OK. No one is going to die on my watch. And besides I am the only one who should be in any real danger. I am the only one who will enter the compound."   
"Sora you can't do all that by yourself!" TK said. He was worried about her. She had always been a good leader, and like a mother or a big sister figure to him. He couldn't just let her face all those men by herself.  
"I do agree with TK on this." Kari said. "We can't let you go in there alone, right guys?" She looked around and found that most of the group supported her.  
"I'm coming whether you like it or not." TK said as he put his hand on her shoulder.   
"TK…" Sora looked at the boy. He was younger than she was, but yet he was very brave. She knew there would be no talking him out of it. She reluctantly accepted his offer. "Thank you."  
"So now what do we do for the two days?" Mimi asked.  
"Well tomorrow we do some rounds of training and run some more drills. Then in the afternoon, I have gotten us permission to take leave until we meet up here to quickly go through everything again." There was a groan at the mention of drills but then the atmosphere in the room got lighter with the thought of a day of leave. "Well that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 for breakfast."   
And with that everyone left the room. Sora remained for a little longer.  
"Come on Sora, you have to take a break for a little while. I mean you basically live in this room." It was TK. He motioned for her to come and join the group. "We are going to go to the bar for a drink. Do you want to join us?"  
"Um… Sure." She said. She turned off her computer and followed her associates.   
  
Tai had gone for a walk that night. He needed to get away from the military surroundings. They could be too much at times. Tai was out in civilian cloths, and walking around in the closest town. It was small and very run down. The empire had a tight grip on the people of the area. They demanded compliance with every rule and law assessed by the empire. If not complied with there would be sever military consequences. But for tonight Tai let all that go. He had no particular destination in mind; he just needed to get away.   
'A drink sounds good.' he thought to himself. He found the only bar in the town and entered. He sat himself on a seat near the bar. He was never much for bars; they had to many questionable people in them. But tonight it didn't really seem to bother him. He surveyed the crowd. There was every type of human there. From the slutty bar maids and whores, to the fat drunks. Tai sipped his drink and thought. He found himself once again drawn to the girl with those red eyes. He had never seen eyes so beautiful before. He didn't tell Matt about her, because he knew Matt would only laugh at his feelings. But Tai couldn't help how he felt. There was some instant attraction to her. He sighed as he called for another drink.  
  
Davis led the way into the small city. Tonight some of the group decided to come for a drink. Since their base was so close to the town, Davis and crew were regulars at this bar. Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Mimi, and Cody all elected to stay back in the barracks and get sleep. TK had pulled Sora to come and join him, Davis, and Kari. They had all changed into their regular street attire. Sora wore a simple tan dress that went to her knees. Her hair was let loose, for the first time in days. She had it always pulled tight against her head during battle. TK said it looked good down. Sora blushed at the compliment.   
Davis yelled as he found some of his usual friends at the bar. TK, Kari and Sora sat at a small table and ordered drinks. Sora was not use to this many people. She had stayed away from bars and places like these due to their trouble factor. She risked her life almost everyday. On her occasional free days she did not feel like dieing in some stupid bar room brawl.  
She slowly worked her way through a drink. TK and Kari were chatting. Sora could tell that TK liked this girl. Sora thought it was kind of cute, the thought of love. She had never let herself feel that emotion after her parent's death. She had very few real friends in the world, and she kind of liked it that way. She felt it was better to be alone, then continuously grieving for recently deceased friends.  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I need another drink." TK smiled as she got up and made her way to the bar. She signaled the bartender for another round. While she waited for him she let her eyes wander, she saw the variety of the bar patrons. Soon she came upon a set of chocolate eyes staring at her. She glanced at the man who sat across the bar from her. He seemed familiar to her. But where did she see him? She didn't know, so she looked away and shrugged off the feeling. She got her drinks and returned to her table.  
  
Tai was just staring into nothing when a pair of red eyes caught his attention. 'Could it be her?' He asked as he looked at the slim figure of the girl. He had not seen much of her, but those eyes. This girl looked quite attractive. Tai was surprised at this thought. He really didn't care that much in looking at women. He had gotten sick of how Matt judged every feature of the women he watched at bars. But Tai was, for some reason again attracted to those crimson eyes. He noticed the silken coppery-auburn hair she had. It seemed to accent her delicate skin tone perfectly. 'Where is she going?' He screamed inside his mind. She was gone now. She had left the bar. He got up and paid for his drinks. He scanned the room for the girl. He searched desperately for her. His heart felt like it would explode if he didn't at least see her again. Her face was just so calming and sweet.   
His attention was caught as a loud-mouthed boy started to jump up and down. The boy was standing near a table where three people sat. Another boy and a girl sat holding hands, and…. There she was. She was sitting with the group, sipping her drink and shaking her head. He found a faint smile on her face. That expression seemed to make Tai's heart jump. "It has to be her.' He told himself as he just watched the four people.  
  
"So Sora, we've been working together for 6months now. And you haven't told us anything about you." Kari said.  
"So where are you from?" TK asked nicely. He looked at Sora.  
"What's there to know? I was born and I'm here now." She said avoiding the topic.  
"Oh come on you know about us- but we know nothing about you." Kari pleaded. She really wanted to get to know her.  
"We even had Izzy hack the system to try and find out about you." Davis blurted out. He was getting drunk, you could tell. Sora smiled at the three.  
"How nice, you see now why I set up that little safe-guard. I'd like to see someone hack their way in there." She grinned at her good job of protecting her data in the system. If Izzy couldn't get it, no one could. "So, do you guys hang out here often?" She asked trying to change the topic.  
"Yep. You know you should come out more often with us." Kari replied. "I mean what do you do in the barracks of your free days?"  
"Read mostly." Sora replied.  
"Reading? That's more boring than Izzy's computer mumbo jumbo." Davis made a face of disgust at the thought of spending a nice day reading.  
"What do you read?" TK asked, he genuinely wanted to know. "I bet it's those sappy romance novels from the early periods." He winked at Sora. He knew she wasn't the type to read those.  
"You wish. I prefer more ancient readings." She said.  
"Like what?"  
"Well right now I am reading a book about this theory called democracy. It was a type of government back in the pre-empire days." She could tell she was boring them, so she stopped.  
"So where are you from?" Kari asked again. She was persistent. "You have to have a family somewhere."  
Sora's eyes changed. The three had never seen this emotion in their commander before. She looked she was about to cry. She took a deep breath.  
"So, you really what to know?" She looked at them. They nodded. Sora didn't know why she was telling them this, maybe is was the alcohol, or maybe it was because she was lonely and wanted a family. What ever the reason Sora started her sad story. "My parents were smart people. They told me stories of a world where people actually chose their leaders, a land called America or something was a good example. Well one day, these men came storming into our city. I was not even ten when I saw them die right before my eyes…I was alone from then on…I killed my first person at the age of 12, and then I was 'discovered' as a good shot and here I am now. I shoot at people, they try and blow me up, and I even jump through windows." She gave a small laugh. "Life is strange." She looked down at her drink. She tipped the glass to her lips and swallowed the rest of the liquid. The group was in silence.  
  
Tai was listening to the whole conversation. He knew now that this was the girl from earlier. He realized that as an officer he should run over there and arrest the whole group, but for some strange reason he wanted to cry at the thought of such an innocent girl being destroyed like that. He just stayed where he was. He had sat down at a table not to far from the group of four. He listened as he heard the mysterious girl's life story. She had a hard life. Fending for herself from the age of 10 on. 'God is she beautiful.' He thought as he continued to admire her from afar.   
  
"Anyway, so when do you think this war will finally be over? What are you going to do after the war, Sora?" Kari asked trying to get the conversation back to a happy tone.  
"I'm going to be dead before this war is over." Sora replied. She gave a small laugh at the thought.  
"What do you mean?" TK asked.  
"Idiots like me don't last long, TK. Sooner or later I'm going to meet my match."  
"How can you go on day to day with that attitude? I mean the reason I fight is so I can have a family after the war is over? What is your motivation?" Kari asked concerned.  
"It's sad really. I don't know why I am still around. I guess I can't just lie down and die. Revenge, a longing for something? I don't know what it is, but I survive." Sora said as she yawned. "It's getting late guys."  
"Oh come on Sora! We haven't begun to party yet!" Davis said.  
"What you mean there is more?" She asked.  
"Well we usually go dancing; upstairs there is a dance floor." Kari smiled.   
"I don't dance." Sora said shaking her head.  
"Come on Sora!" Davis said as he stood up and moved towards the stairs near the back of the dark bar. TK and Kari also got up. They motioned for Sora to join them.  
"No that's fine. I think I will just go for a walk and then head back to the barracks. I need to get some sleep." She smiled as she stood up and headed for the door.   
  
Tai got up soon after. But somehow he had lost her in the crowd. He ran outside and looked frantically for her. But she had vanished without a trace. 'What am I going to do? I am falling in love with a rebel, a dangerous rebel.' He thought. For the first time in his life, Tai felt like he had found something special in this Sora. She was like a precious jewel to him. He wanted to be with her- to love her even. But, he couldn't… They were enemies.   
  
Soon the day of the mission arrived. After a day of running drills and then some time to relax and clear their minds Sora's group loaded onto a transport. No one spoke. As they watched their leader arm herself with an array of weapons concealed within her black outfit. Her hair was once again pull tightly to her hard and she had her usual mask in hand.  
"Well troops. Let's give them hell." She jumped into the co-pilot seat and Davis took off. "Everyone ready and set with his or her assignments?" Sora asked.  
"Yep." TK said as he gave her a thumbs up.  
"No one enters the building except me and TK. Ok? I don't care if they have us cornered or what- TK and I will meet up with you back at the meeting room when our mission is completed." Everyone nodded.   
The rest of the ride was one of awkward silence. This was their most important mission yet, and Sora was determined not to leave until her target was neutralized.  
They set down a good distance from the command center, and they all rushed to get into their positions. Izzy started to work at his computer, his job was to knock out their security systems, the rest were positioned to aid Sora and TK with their entrance into the building, and diversions. It was around midnight, so they were covered by the darkness.  
  
"Are we all set?" Matt asked as he walked into the command center's security room?  
Tai's mind was a rush of thoughts. 'Will I have to kill that girl if I see her? Could I kill her?' He thought. For some reason he didn't know the answer to that. He had spent the last day and a half just dreaming of her. Matt thought he was insane. But Matt wouldn't understand. He just used women to fill his bed during the nights and then cast them aside. Tai felt for some reason there was someone out there that was destined for him…and could it possibly this rebel? Tai snapped out of his trance. And returned to his work. He looked up at his friend and smiled.  
"We are all set." he replied.  
"Good. I am going to go and help protect the general then. Will you stay here in the command center and update me on their 'progress' into the building?" Matt smirked at the thought of the battle coming.  
"Sure. But don't you think they will suspect something?" Tai quickly asked before his friend walked out of the room.  
"If they do, it'll be to late." He left the room laughing.  
Tai however thought that they were underestimating these people. For some reason he didn't think they would just quietly sneak in and pop the general off. It wasn't their style. But he couldn't tell Matt that. Once he was determined to do something, that was it. Tai was like that too, but something in him had changed. He didn't lust for shedding blood anymore. After that night in the bar, listening to that strange and enticing girl had almost opened his eyes to the evil the empire was capable of. Tai just shrugged that feeling off and continued working.  
  
"Ok. TK are you sure you want to come along? I am going to see this through till the end. Either he's dead or I will be. I will not retreat." She looked into the boy's eyes. He was sacred, but he insisted he would be by her side. "Any sign of trouble and you leave- you got me?" He nodded again and took her hand. She smiled as she squeezed his hand. This boy was the closest she had to a family, and now he was willing to risk his life with her. "Let's go." She said as she got up. She gave the signal and the diversion was underway. This time Cody and Yolei had no troubles with the explosives. Soon the building shook. Izzy had gotten most of the security systems hacked into and was shutting them down as they spoke. Davis and the others added to the diversion, as Sora and TK slipped onto the roof and entered through a vent.   
  
"What the …." Tai said as he watched all of his security screens go dead. "Matt we're running blind here. I don't know if they had penetrated the compound or not."  
"Damn it Tai. Well get your ass down here then. They'll be coming this way soon." Matt yelled. Tai complied and left the room. It was chaos in the halls. All the soliders and workers were running everywhere. Tai smiled at the cleverness of the group. They were not prepared for an assault on the building itself. More explosions followed and soon fires broke out. Tai was still running through the hall to get to Matt and the general.  
  
Sora motioned that the hall was clear, as she slinked through the hall. TK was amazed at her stealth. It was like she floated. He followed closely. Soon they came to the room; Izzy and she had determined the most likely to have the general in. She pulled out her suction devices and scaled the wall and entered another ventilation system. She motioned for TK to follow he did.  
"You stay here. I need you to guard our exit. I'm going to crawl in further and see if I can take out the general." TK nodded as he again squeezed her hand. "It'll be over in no time TK. I'm glad you came with me. It means a lot to me." He smiled at her. She inched her way into the room's air-cooling vent. She looked through the end piece of the vent into the room. Sure enough there the general was. She took her aim. If she planned it just right, she wouldn't even have to open the shaft and revealing her position. She steadied her hand.   
Suddenly the door was opened and another officer came in. He pushed in another man. Sora's eyes light up, she saw it was TK. But how did he get caught. She heard the men talking, and threatening the boy. Sora reamed and took her shot. Suddenly all the attention in the room went on the general who had been hit through the head. Sora then threw herself out the vent and into the room. She tackled the man who held TK.  
"Get out TK!" She screamed as she continued to fight the three men in the room.  
"But…" TK said as he pulled one of the guys off her.  
"It's an order!" Sora threw him towards the door. And took her gun and began to shoot. "I'll be right behind you." She backed up as the men in the room fell to the ground dead. They ran through the halls not caring if they made noise now or not. They could almost see an exit, when they say a blond headed officer walking towards them. His blue eyes looked evil. Sora shot at him and hit him in the shoulder as her gun jammed. She threw it to the ground and pushed TK towards the exit.  
"Go!" She said as she grabbed her spare guns from her side. The tone in her voice was a hostile one, one that TK feared to disobey. He left, as men surrounded her. She was out numbered, but she knew she was not just going to give up. She shot her way through them and ran down the next hallway. She wasn't looking forward when she ran into someone. Another officer and more troops. She scrambled to her feet and drew another weapon. Before she could fire the blonde came up from behind her and hit her over the head with this gun. She fell to the floor unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tai was still running through the corridors and finally got to the general's room. He went inside and thought he was going to be sick at the sight of the dead people.   
"Shit!" Tai muttered. He was to late. He exited the room.  
"Looks like we underestimated them." The voice was Matt's. He came walking around the corner. His shoulder was bleeding.   
"They killed the general and his four officers." Tai said disappointed.  
"No matter. We have what we wanted."  
"What?"  
"We got their commander and sniper." He turned to his men. "Search the building and surrounding grounds for more rebels." Matt ordered and his men left his side.  
"Matt you are bleeding." Tai said as he pointed to Matt's shoulder.  
"The bastard got a cheap shot on me. He will soon pay for that." Matt smiled evilly at the thought of torturing their prisoner.  
"Just remember we need to get information out of him too." Tai was relieved that the prisoner wasn't the girl he had met the other day. She was safe then. The two friends walked out of the hall and went straight for the mess tent.  
  
TK ran towards his and Sora's transportation. He almost didn't want to leave her. But he knew she was probably captured by now. And one man wouldn't be able to help her. He got on and flew at full speed towards their headquarters. He staggered into the building. He was exhausted from all the running. He barely could open the doors of the briefing room. He was gasping for breath as he entered and slunk to his knees. He couldn't take it anymore. He began to cry. Everyone was there and ran to him to see what was wrong.  
"Where's Sora?" Joe asked as he bandaged some of TK's wounds. TK just cried harder at the mention of her name.  
"They… they…she saved me." was all he could get out. Kari came to his side and held him.  
"It's ok TK. Tell us what happened." She soothed him.  
"I messed up and was captured. She saved me and got me out…but she didn't follow…they have her now…and I just left her there by herself to face all the guards." He wailed uncontrollably. Kari lifted him to his feet and took him back to the barracks. Once he had cried himself to sleep, she returned to the room. The others were discussing options.  
"I don't care what others say. I think we owe her a rescue." Izzy said as he sat at his computer. He brought up a map of the command center.   
"She wouldn't want us to risk everything for her." Davis said. "But I agree with Izzy." The group gave a general conformity.   
"We will need help." Joe said as he fiddled with his glasses.  
"So we recruit help from other rebel units. People will want to help get back at the empire." Yolei said.  
"Yes, we have helped out other unites before, so now we just ask for their support." Izzy said as he typed a message in his computer and sent it out to all units in their area.  
"She's like family. We can't just leaver her there. She'd save us." Mimi said. "And besides, I bet those prisons don't have room service. Poor thing."  
So it was settled. They were going to attempt a rescue. They sat in their room and planned.  
  
Sora was awaking up from the nasty hit to the head. She found herself in a dark and damp room. The window was barred. She was chained to the wall. Both her arms were tightly raised so she made a nice letter 'T.' Her feet were also restrained. She couldn't move. Her mask and all of her outfit was still on.   
'So this is the end.' She thought as she strained her neck to look out the window. It was morning now.  
"Ah I see you are awake." A voice called. A blonde haired man walked into the room, his shoulder was bandaged. "So my friend you think you and your rebels can just murder our generals off. Think again." And with that Matt stabbed a knife in her side. She moaned as the pain surged. But she held back the tears. Matt pulled the knife out swiftly. And the blood began to freely pour out of the wound. Matt ripped off the mask. He saw the femine features of her face. He was in disbelief. 'Can this be a woman?' he questioned himself. He looked into her hate filled red eyes. He began to laugh.  
"You're a woman?" This was just too odd. Matt needed to be sure, so he ripped at her shirt, and found that her breasts were wrapped tightly in cloth, to conceal them. "This is precious." He chuckled. He then drew close to her face. "So are you going to cry and beg for mercy my dear?" he said as he stroked her face mockingly.   
"You wish." She hissed and clubbed his head with her own. Matt drew back and rubbed his head.  
"You little bitch!" He slapped her hard. And yet she still didn't cry. "You are going to be wishing for death pretty soon! You have no clue for the amount of torture you are in for. So be cocky all you want now. But I will break you!" And with that he left the room. The door slammed shut Sora began to cry. It was the first time in a very long time that she cried. Her side throbbed with pain.   
  
"You are not going to believe this my friend!" Matt said as he down in a chair. Tai was sitting across the table from him, just reading a book.  
"What now?" Tai said as he looked up at his smiling friend.  
"You know that sniper we caught?" Matt chuckled. "Well it turns out that he is really a she!" Tai's eyes went wide at this revelation. 'Oh no. It must be her… what am I going to do?' Tai thought.  
"She's a real witch I tell you. She didn't even cry as I stabbed her. It is kind of amusing to find such a creature." Tai felt his stomach tighten as he heard that Matt had hurt her. Tai got up. Matt looked at him with question in his eyes.  
"I think I'm going to take a walk. I am feeling a bit sick." Tai said as he left the room. He ran now to the prison section. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there but he just couldn't think of her in pain. He had to help her. He slowed down his pace as he saw the door. He heard sniffles from inside. He slowly opened the door. As he entered the room, the prisoner stopped crying and tried to bottle up the pain. Tai walked in. He saw the eyes. It was her. His heart leapt at the thought of seeing her again, but then looking at the state she was in it wanted to sink and break apart. He walked over to her. She looked at him.  
She instantly remembered the unruly hair. This was the man from the bar, she thought.   
"What the hell do you want? You and your partner not done yet. Well get it over with! I'm not talking." She said as she closed her eyes and waited for the next round of torture to come. But she was surprised when she only felt his hand examining her wounds. He began to bandage them tenderly. She opened her eyes and looked at the man. 'What was he doing?' She wondered. 'Maybe it's a new torture method. Wound the prisoner and then heal them so they can keep them alive longer.'  
When he had the wound bandaged up he began to stare into her eyes. They had confusion laced all over them. Sora looked at the man with worry, 'what is he going to do?' She wondered. She was a little scared now, as he continued to pear deep into her.   
"It's you…" Tai finally whispered. He was stroking her face gently. His stomach turned into knots at the touch of her soft skin. She tried to pull away but once again remembered she was chained. Tai saw her uneasiness and pulled back.   
"Who are you? And how do you know me?" She demanded to know.  
Before he could answer Matt walked into the room.  
"Ah Taichi, so eager to interrogate the prisoner?" Matt said as he walked over to his friend. "Why hello again my dear." He smiled at her. Her eyes began to burn as she hissed at Matt. "Oh fisghsty aren't we?" Matt laughed. Tai take a step back. Two soliders brought a table and three chairs into the room. One handed Matt the keys to her chains.   
"Well," Matt continued. "This will be quite an interesting day? Won't it Taichi? It's not everyday the rebels give us such beautiful and spirited prisoners." Matt laughed as he walked over to her. "Who treated your wounds?" Matt said as he grabbed her throat and began to squeeze. Sora didn't make a sound. She knew it would give him to much pleasure.  
"I did." Taichi said as he put his hand on Matt's arm.   
"What?" Matt said confused. "Why?"  
"She would have bleed to death if not." Tai quickly made up an excuse. He couldn't possibly tell Matt he was in love with this girl.  
"Very well." Matt said as he released her throat. Sora gasped in air and got her breathing back to normal. Matt began to unchain her feet. "Now don't try anything funny, my dear." He then began to unchain her arms. Once she was free she punched Matt, and tried to break free of his hold. He threw her down to the ground. "I said no funny business." He leant down and chained her wrists behind her back. He violently pulled her to her feet and sat her down in a chair. He tied her to the chair. She finally quite struggling as the two men sat across the table from her. She looked at her captures. In the blonde's eyes she saw hatred, but as she looked to the boy with the brown hair, she saw compassion in his chocolate eyes. She didn't understand, he seemed to want to help her, and then he went along with this guy?   
"So, this is your last chance to be nice. Will you cooperate? Or will we have to do things the hard way?" Matt said with no emotion. Tai prayed she would cooperate, even though he knew she wouldn't.  
She began to laugh at the blonde haired man. "You don't get it do you? I'll never tell you anything!" She smirked.  
"Really? Well then I better go and prepare my favorite room. You are going to wish you were never born before we're through with you miss rebel." Matt got up and left them room.  
Tai looked at her almost pleadingly. "Just tell him what he wants to know." He said.  
"Why? And why do you care whether I die?" She said confused. "I will never be a traitor to my cause, I would rather die with honor then see hundreds of my men killed."   
"He's going to torture you. Please."  
"Who are you? I don't understand what the hell is going on! One minute I think you are trying to help me, and then the next you follow along like a sick puppy with your master there. Make up your mind!"  
"He's not my master!" Tai said. This comment angered him. He didn't know what to do. "I want to help you, I don't know why- so don't ask. There is just something about you that is …" He sighed as he looked at her. "I just don't know what to do." He sat down and sighed again. He looked back up at her; she was now looking at him. Something in her eyes changed.  
"Please, help me." She pleaded with him. I was an instant change. He gazed into her eyes. He saw, for the first time, fear in her eyes. He wanted to cry. He had to choose between his job and now the woman that he suddenly fell in love with.   
  
"Aright guys. We have gotten back three messages pledging support. But they won't be able to get here until tomorrow. So we will have to just wait." Izzy said.  
"But she could be dead by then!" Kari said. "Can't we do anything now?"  
"They won't kill her. They need her. She's their only clue to our operation, so they won't do anything to stupid unless she forces them to." Izzy replied.  
"Something tells me she's not going to be a model prisoner." Joe said with concern in his voice.  
"I know. The second those troops arrive we head out and take the compound." Izzy said as he began to plan the operation. "This is not going to be easy."  
"We don't care, we have to at least try and maybe all she needs is a diversion to get herself out." Mimi responded with determination in her voice.  
  
Matt returned to the room. He was smiling. He loved this part of his job. Tai stood up when he entered.  
"Matt, maybe we shouldn't do anything to drastic yet. I mean we don't even have clearance to officially interrogate her yet."  
"Oh don't be such a worry wart Taichi. They'll give us the clearance in a matter of hours."  
"Yes, but why don't we just wait till then?" Tai almost pleaded. He was trying hard to not look like he was trying to protect this prisoner.  
"Taichi, will you stop acting so weird! God I mean ever since this whore first tried to kill the general you have been acting strange. Where's the good old evil Taichi I grew up with?" Matt said as he pulled his friend aside.  
Then it hit Sora. 'Could this Taichi person be the solider that let her get away in the corridor that day? He could have killed her if he wanted to, but something stopped him.' She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.  
"Fine." Matt said as he walked over to Sora annoyed. "Well my precious rebel, it looks like my friend here doesn't want to begin the torture until we get proper clearance. Isn't that nice of him? So you have a few hours to rethink your strategy here. But once I get my orders, I intend to show you a whole new world of suffering. Compliments of the empire and myself. Until then." He said as he left the room.  
Sora closed her eyes and sighed. She was safe for a time. She wanted to start crying, but held them back as well as she could. Only a few tears escaped out of her closed eyelids. Tai saw the tears and went to wipe them away. Sora's eyes shot open at his touch.  
"Why did you help me again? You were that solider that let me escape the other day, weren't you?" She questioned him in a scared voice.   
"I know this is strange. I don't understand it myself…but I think… I think I'm in love with you." He said quietly. Her eyes went wide with shock. Here was an officer of the empire, in love with a rebel commander, her no less. No one had ever cared for her for a long time, and here was an enemy saying this to her.   
Tai came close to her, and knelt down by her side. He nervously reached up and touched her face. She looked at him. He drew closer and his lips met hers. Tai began to affectionately kiss her lips. The feeling sent Tai into another world, when she returned the kiss.   
It was her first kiss, and his first real emotional kiss. All the other women Matt had force him to go out with never made him feel this way before. His stomach was in knots, and his heart was pumping rapidly. Soon the one kiss turned into hundreds of tender pecks and kisses. Sora didn't know why she was doing this, but for some reason kissing this peculiar man felt good. She was finally opening up to someone who actually cared for her. After her parents had died, she had set up a barrier to her heart, so she would not be hurt. But slowly Tai's kisses broke down pieces of that wall.  
Tai pulled back from her. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He slowly opened his eyes. His hands were still on her face. He stroked her cheeks lovingly. She was staring back at him. Now a new emotion came across in her eyes. Tai knew what it was. He smiled.   
"We have to get you out of here. Matt won't be deterred long." Tai said as he stood up and thought. He ran over to the bared window and tried to break it open. No use. He knew that it would be nearly impossible for him to sneak her out. "Will your men come to rescue you?" He asked as he knelt back down to her. She looked at him sadly.  
"I told them not to. I knew one day this would happen." She whispered. "I don't want you getting into trouble. You have already risked enough for me. Thank you."   
"No, I'm not going to give up. I don't care if I have to break you out myself. I'm not going to let any harm come to you." He began to untie her from the chair. He didn't have the keys for her chains; he was powerless to free her. He held her close. 'Not now- now that I have her, I can't just let her die.' He thought.   
Sora wanted to throw her arms around him, but they were chained behind her back. So instead she nuzzled his neck warmly. Tai loved this feeling of being close to someone. Tai realized that her skin was cold. She didn't really have much of a top on. Matt had ripped her shirt and now she only had on her wrapping around her chest. Tai took off his cape and wrapped her in it. He began to rub her arms to create warmth. He looked down on her angelic face. 'Those eyes,' he thought. She was unmatchable. Tai could search the entire planet, and not find another like her.  
"I think I have an idea of how to get you out of here." He said. His chocolate eyes were full of hope now. "But I have to leave you for a little while." She nodded. He set her back in the chair and kissed her once again. "I'll be back. I promise." He said as he knocked on the door and was let out by a guard.  
  
A few minutes later the door flung open. Sora looked, expecting to find Taichi there. But it wasn't him; it was his blonde haired friend, Matt.  
"Ah, well I told Taichi, I'd get the clearance no problem." Matt rubbed his hands with joy. He could now continue where he had left off. He saw that Taichi had left the room, and that his cape was wrapped around her. "Where's Taichi?" He demanded of her. She didn't answer. "No matter, I will just have to start without him." Matt motioned for the guards to bring her. Three large men 'helped' her out of her cell, and into a larger room. There were several large devices that looked ominous to Sora. She was taken and strapped to a table in the center of the room. She was helpless to defend herself from whatever the man was going to do to her. The guards left the room. Now it was just she and Matt. He started to circle around the table where she lay. He smiled at her.   
"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. No, no. You are scheduled for a public execution. But first I get to have a little fun. Since we weren't going to get you to talk, I was given free reign to do what ever I pleased today. As long as I didn't totally kill you." His smile grew wider. His vicious mind was trying to figure out the proper punishment for this rebel. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys we have a problem." Davis said as he came running into the briefing room. "They are going to execute her in two days!" Davis gave Izzy the handheld screen with the new bulletin.  
"What are we going to do now?" Kari said. She was on the verge of tears.  
"Hey wait." Cody said. "Maybe we can use that as the time to strike." He looked at Izzy who was deep in thought.  
"Ya, we could hit them right during the ceremony, save Sora and kill some high officials!" Yolei said. Izzy nodded.  
"It sounds like a better plan then I was working on." He continued to read the announcement. "It says that they will be doing it outside the command center, as a public demonstration to show what they do with rebels. Hey we could hit them hard and make their demonstration backfire!" Izzy got an evil smile on his face. "Ok guys here's what we are going to do." He began to explain the plan to save Sora.  
  
"Why don't you cry!" Matt yelled at Sora. She had not yet even cried out with pain as Matt cut her flesh and watched her bleed. "Damn it! Beg for mercy!" He had been trying to get her to break for almost an hour now. He had tried lots of usual techniques of torture that worked in breaking so many others. He had burnt her, cut her, punched her, insulted her and nothing had made her shed one tear.  
He was getting rather annoyed at her resolve to not give him pleasure in his little game. Suddenly a smirk came across his face. "I know something I haven't tried yet." He moved closer to her, and began to kiss her. She tensed up as she felt his uncaring and lustful lips on her body. "You see, I can feel it already." He said as he looked at her face. "You are quite beautiful, my dear." He said as his hands moved across her body. He tore at her chest coverings. Leaving her exposed. The cold of the stone table sent shivers up her spine. Matt began to kiss her and without warning he stabbed her above her right breast. He pushed his knife into her hard. He smiled as blood gushed out from her creamy skin.  
Sora wanted to scream out in pain and cry. But she only let out a painful whimper. Knowing that he wanted to see her cry. Matt left his knife in her, and continued to run his hands on her.   
Abruptly the door to the room slammed open. Tai's eyes went wild with rage as he saw what Matt was doing.  
"Oh hello Taichi. Sorry, but I started without you. But there is always time for you to have your turn. She hasn't broke yet." Tai ran straight for Matt and knocked him off of Sora. "What the hell was that for?" Matt said as he stood up. Tai gently pulled the knife from Sora's wound. He looked down on her with sorrow and compassion. She forced a smile up at him, to show him she was all right. Tai then turned to Matt and began to throw punch after punch at his once best friend. Once Matt was on the ground Tai took his keys and began to free Sora. The second her arms were free she threw them around Tai. He held her as she began to weep. All the pain she had held back now came rushing out. Tai tenderly rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.  
"It'll be ok." He said over and over.  
Matt slowly got up and looked at the sight with shock. Tai heard him moving. He pulled Sora behind him, as he faced Matt.  
"This is traitorous Taichi!" He hissed at his friend. "Since we have been friends for so long, I will over look the assault and the revelation that you care for this radical. But step aside now or else I will be forced to turn you in."  
"No Matt!" Tai said just as hostile in tone. "I will not stand by as you hurt her." Without warning Matt called the guards into the room. Countless guns were pointed at the couple.  
"Well, since you seem to care about this creature, then you will share her fate. I'm sorry old friend. But you know the rules. You will join her in the execution. Men take them back to the cell." Matt said as he watched his friend and the girl taken away.  
The soliders threw both of them back into the dark room Sora had been taken from. She fell to the floor and continued to cry because of the pain. She bleed everywhere, her legs, arms, chest, sides and even on her face. Tai crawled over to her and took her in his arms. He began to check her wounds. After a while he was able to stop the bleeding. He ripped his uniform to create bandages for her. He found his cape still in the room and created a make shift shirt for her. He was amazed at her strength to hold back the tears until now. He had never seen such willpower before. She was truly a special and amazing person.  
"I am so sorry. I should never have left you alone." Tai told her over and over again and he rocked her in his arms. She stopped crying and looked up at him. She knew he truly loved her. He had risked everything to save her. She touched his cheek with her trembling hand. She smiled at him. He leant down and kissed her, she weakly returned the kiss. She fell asleep in his arms, she was exhausted by the loss of blood and the extreme pain she had been through.  
Tai finally fell asleep, still holding her in his arms. Tai was awoken in the morning by the slamming of the cell door. The blue eyes of his life long friend stared at the scene.   
"I see you haven't changed your mind." Matt said sadly. Tai was still cradling the wounded woman. Tai looked up at Matt with hatred in his eyes. Matt sat on one of the chairs, and looked at Tai.  
"We can find you another girl Tai, just please. I don't want to see you end your life this way. I don't know what I'd do with out my only friend."  
"Then help us get out." Tai replied.   
"Why does this girl have such a hold on you? She probably is just using you to save herself. She'll kill you when she's freed."   
"I love her Matt." Tai answered. He was serious.  
"Tai, she's a woman. You can find hundreds more that you can 'love.' She's not worth losing everything for. Please. I beg you forget about her. You can return to your old job with me."  
"NO!" Tai shouted. He looked down to see if he had awakened Sora, but he didn't. She was still in his arms. Her head was resting on his strong chest. "I can't Matt. She's the one. The one that was meant for me. I know it. And if that means the only way I can be with her for a little while is to sacrifice everything I thought was important then so be it." He paused and touched her face tenderly. "She has opened my eyes to the evils we have helped commit in the name of the empire. We were wrong Matt. Don't you see it?"  
"Tai… I don't know what to do? How can I possibly go on with out you? We were a team Tai! You are like my brother…"  
"Then, as your brother I ask you to help us. Or at least get her out of here. I don't care if I die. I just want her to be safe."  
Matt sat and just looked at how happy his friend was. Tai had changed a lot in a short period of time, but Matt knew that he was serious about this girl.  
"Leave it to you to fall in love with the most unlikely of people." Matt laughed at Tai. Tai smiled at his friend. "I'll get you two out… but I don't know what I'm going to do afterwards."  
"Come with us… you'll find someone, and then you can have a family too." Tai was relieved that his friend was finally coming around.  
"Tai, the war is still going on. There is no way you can actually think about having a family. Even if you run away from the war, it'll keep coming." Matt sighed.  
"Well then I'll fight by her side till we stop the bloodshed." Tai said full of hope.  
"And fight against the empire? Tai…"  
"Matt, we have had a nice life. Both our parents were wealthy enough to get us into military school. But she and the others have had horrible lives. The empire's way is not right. We couldn't see that because it was the only way we knew. I don't want to fight my brother, but if it means I can help stop the suffering then I guess I'll have to." Tai said sadly. "We were taught to hate, and hunger for the spilling of blood. But that isn't right. We've hurt so many.."  
"You know it would be nice to be able to stop all the endless deaths. But I've enjoyed my job so much, I don't think there is a way of making amends."  
"Yes there is. Don't you see? She has given us a chance to change. If we help her then at least it's a start into the right direction." Matt laughed. "What's so funny?" Tai asked.  
"I don't whether I am crazy for listening to you, or for actually thinking about coming along with your little suicide plan." Tai smiled. He knew now, his friend was going to help him.  
"Thanks Matt."  
"So how do you propose we get you out of here?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know. You were always the one good at coming up with the plans. And I actually carried them out. Remember?"  
"Ya… you know. I think I might have just gotten an idea."  
"See what did I tell you?"  
"It's going to be risky. But it might just work. You see we'll accidentally lose power as we are escorting you to the execution tomorrow, and then you will break free and run out the officer's quarters."  
"Perfect!"  
"You better get your rest today. I doubt she'll be able to run, so you'll have to help her." Matt looked at Sora's bruised face. For the first time in his life he felt saddened at what he had done. Tai could see the sadness in Matt's eyes.  
"She'll be alright. She has a strong heart." Tai said smiling at his friend.  
"Well I'm going to go and figure out the details of the power outage. This will be our finest moment yet!" He smiled at his friend and left the cell. Tai was happy; they would get to be together once they were free from the center. Tai kissed Sora's lips, as she continued to sleep.  
  
"Ok, is everyone clear on the set up?" Izzy asked as he pulled up a hologram of the command center and the arena they would use for the executions. "We will have troops placed everywhere, but we will be the main attack squad. TK, and Davis will be responsible for Sora's safety once the explosions begin. Cody that's you and Yolei's territory. The rest of us will be taking out the rest of the head figures that attend. Once we have all their high ranking officials taken out the soliders will fall easily."  
"This is going to be a very dangerous mission." Joe said. He sounded a little worried.  
"One screw up and we're all goners." Mimi replied.  
"Come on guys. Sora would do all this by herself if it meant saving any of us. We have to help her, she's family." TK said as he stood up. The rest of the group nodded.  
"The support troops are arriving as we speak." Kari informed Izzy.  
"Great. Now we will have to explain the plan to them, and them we just wait till tomorrow." Izzy replied.  
  
Sora's eyes slowly opened. Everything was fuzzy. Her head and her body throbbed with pain. She moaned and tried to move. Finally her vision cleared as she saw Tai's face looking down oh her. She whimpered in pain.  
"Shh. Take it easy." He comforted her. He began to stroke her hair. "Everything is going to be fine."  
"Tai, why are you in here?" She whispered weakly.  
"I sort of got fired, remember?" He smiled at her. She forced her hand to move up and touch his face.  
"Why? Now you are going to die too." Tears welled in her radiant eyes.  
"We're not going to die. Not for a long, long time."  
"How is that possible?"  
"An old friend has decided to help. But you need to save your energy for tomorrow, ok?" He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. For the rest of the day they spent time talking and holding each other close. The plan was extremely risky, but they knew it was their only chance to escape.  
The next morning came sooner than expected. Matt came into the cell.  
"Are you ready Tai?" He asked as Tai stood up. Sora was still sleeping in his arms. "Has she woke up at all, since…"  
"Yes, she's fine. Sora. Sora. I need you to wake up." With his gentle words Sora opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw his face. She looked around the room and saw matt. She quickly began to try and get out of Tai's arms. "No, no. It's ok Sora. He's not going to hurt us. In fact he has agreed to help us."  
"I don't know if you can forgive for what I did, but at lest I can help my best friend be happy. Now we have to move fast. Your execution is to take place in an hour. Listen close. We only get one chance." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright! Everyone load up the transports!" TK yelled. They had a huge fleet right now. Maybe the biggest assault on the empire yet. They had only one chance to get this right. If they failed, Sora died. And TK was not about to see that happen.  
"We're all ready." Kari said as she put her hand on TK's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get Sora back." TK smiled. Everyone followed orders and got in their designated rides. They flew to a spot within miles from the command center. Hundreds of armed troops unloaded and began to form squads. They were all dressed in civilian clothing and their firearms were concealed.   
"Izzy do your magic and we'll be off." Davis said.   
"This will just take a minute." Izzy said as he began typing on his keyboard. "OK, I'm in their system. Man they really need to get some hacking software, this is almost to easy." With a few more clicks of the keyboard, Izzy looked up and nodded. "It's done. Their computers will crash in ten minutes and be out for about two hours. All security systems, and automatic sensors along with weapons are down. Now it's your turn."  
With that Davis signaled the men to move out. With in a minute they came to the command center and entered into the public arena area. The saw the leaders of the empire all sitting in plush box seats. In the center of the arena, was a pit, with two columns for the prisoners.  
"I thought Sora was the only on they were going to kill today." Mimi asked puzzled.  
"No, there is an officer who apparently became a traitor. So he's going to get it too." Cody replied to her question.  
Everyone took their positions. TK and Davis started to go down some restricted corridors, towards the prison cells. They knew the way, thanks to the maps Izzy provided.  
"Come on Davis, it's not that much further." TK encouraged as they went quietly through the halls.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight. There will be a power down, and that's when all three of us rush out?" Tai said. "It sounds to simple."  
"It's not. We have to get past tons of guards." Matt took out three guns; he had hidden in his cape. "Here. Can you shoot?" He asked Sora. Tai helped her stand on her own feet. She wobbled a bit, but she forced herself to be strong and took the gun. She was still a little nervous about Matt. She wanted to believe him, but the pain in her body kept her from totally having faith in him. She nodded and looked at Tai. He had his arm around her, to help steady her. She was still very weak. Tai took the other gun.   
"Well shall we go?" Tai asked Matt. Matt motioned for them to follow him. As they were about to leave the cell, a huge explosion shook the compound. The three could hear the commotion from outside. Shots were being fired and screams were coming from everywhere.  
"Did you plan this Matt?" Tai asked. "Cause if you did, wow!"  
"No I didn't. I was just going to have the computers crash." And suddenly the lights and locks of the doors turned off.   
Sora smiled as she forced herself to walk over to the door.  
"Sora did your people do this?" Tai asked seeing her smile.   
"It's Izzy's work for sure, and that explosion… Cody must have gotten it right." She opened the door and took out the guards. Tai and Matt were amazed at her group's capabilities and her quick recovery. She motioned for them to come. "Which way is out?" She asked.   
"Follow me, and watch your backs." Matt said as he ran down a corridor. Tai went to help Sora. She couldn't run yet due to yesterday. As the mass chaos continued above, the three ran down the halls of the compound.   
"Sora!" A voice called down a corridor, it was TK and Davis. Sora smiled. "Ok, let her go!" TK yelled as he aimed at Tai's head. Davis aimed at Matt.  
"No! TK, they are helping me." TK lowered his gun.   
"WHAT? They are helping you? But Sora they are empire officers."  
"I know, but please believe me. We can't sit around here for long. We need to get out!" Sora said using her commanding voice. TK nodded and motioned for the three to join them and get out.  
"We have thirty squads outside attacking the center." He filled her in on the situation. "Izzy and the others are taking out the officials as we speak." She nodded. They had not met up with to much resistance in the center so far. But as they turned the corner to the exit. They met up with a barrage of empire soliders.  
They quickly found cover, and returned fire. Even Tai and matt shot at their own soliders. Soon the enemy was gone. And they resumed their journey to the outside.   
As they all loaded into the awaiting transport, they could see that the empire forces were dwindling. The rebels had caught them off guard, and were winning.  
"Sora, you go back to headquarters, Davis and I are going to help out." TK said.  
"No way. I'm staying till this is over." She replied. "Set us down on the roof. There we can take positions and do the most damage." She looked at Tai and Matt who were stunned as they watched their base being destroyed. "Tai, you and Matt don't have to help… you can return to your men, if you want…"  
"No, I found the side I truly belong on." Tai said as he held her hand.  
"I have nothing to go back to." Matt said. "I'm a traitor, they won't except me now."  
"They fight with us… we need your help." Sora said as she reached out and took matt's hand. He was shocked by her touch. He smiled at her and nodded.  
"Well let's finish this." Sora said as grabbed a bigger gun and jumped out and on to the roof. Tai, and the others followed. She positioned herself on the roof and began to aim at the surviving officials. Tai and Matt watched as she methodically picked off each of them in a row. They now joined her and began to take out members of their old army. Soon only rebels were standing in the arena. Cody and Yolei came running up to the roof.   
"Sora! We got to get out! There is a bomb planted in the command center about to blow." Yolei screamed. Sora grabbed TK's radio and gave the retreat codes. Instantly the rebels ran out of the area and back to their rides. Sora stood up, and began to walk back to the transport with the others. The immense pain that Sora had been repressing now surged through her body again. She fell to the ground; Tai heard her cry out in pain. He ran to her side and picked her up. He carried her in his arms to the awaiting vehicle. TK looked at her with tears in his eyes.   
"Sora what's wrong?" He said as he knelt near her. Tai was trying to sooth her.   
"It'll be ok, we'll get you to a doctor soon." Tai told her. Her face was scrunched up with an expression of severe pain. Matt couldn't bare to see her cry in pain now. He had never before felt so guilty in all his life. Davis continued to fly as fast as the machine could back to headquarters.  
Once they landed Tai and TK jumped out and ran to the doctor units. TK lead Tai through the corridors of the base. The doctors began to mend her as soon as Tai set her gently on the table. TK brought him out of the room and into the hallway. Tai looked like he was on the verge of crying. TK stared at him. He was confused.   
Soon the rest of Sora's team came running.   
"How is she?" Izzy asked TK.  
"She'll be fine." TK said as he put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Don't worry." Joe ran inside the room and assisted the doctors; he was of course a doctor.  
"Who are you?" Mimi asked Tai and Matt. Both of the men had on parts of their empire uniforms. The group looked at them with hostility.   
"They helped her escape." TK tried to explain. "But other than that I don't even know your names."  
"I'm Taichi Kamiya, and this is my friend Yamato Ishida." Tai said looking up at the group.  
"You are officers of the empire! Why would you help a rebel commander?" Izzy said suspiciously.   
"Izzy, they helped us, and that's all that matters." TK said trying to calm down the wary red headed boy.  
"I'm TK. This is Izzy, Mimi, Cody, Yolei, Kari and Davis. The blue haired guy who went inside is Joe." TK said starting the introductions.  
After about an hour, Joe returned to the hallway where the group had been waiting.   
"Is she ok?" Tai asked concerned.  
Joe looked at him strangely but nodded. "She's fine. She lost a lot of blood, and we had to do a lot of stitches, but that won't stop her." he motioned they could go in and see her.  
She had been moved from the operating table to the sick ward. She was lying in a small bed. Tai ran to her side. He grabbed her hand and caressed his face against it. Sora smiled up at him. The rest of the group crowded around her. They were happy to see her again. They were also shocked at the way Tai was affectionately stroking her hair.   
TK came up behind him and looked at Sora.   
"Thanks everyone." She said lightly as she looked up at her team…no her family. "So Izzy are you going to debrief us or what?" She gave a big smile. Izzy hadn't prepared anything. "That's ok, but I'll expect one tomorrow then."   
"Sora, Matt and I have decided to join your cause. We want to set things right." Tai told her, as her squeezed her hand.   
"I'll get them set up here, then Sora. Show then around and assign them to the barracks," TK offered.  
"Alright." She tried to sit up but the wound to her chest stung with pain. Tai gently pushed her down.  
"You need to rest. Don't worry it looks like you have very capable people here to take over while you recuperate." Tai kissed her forehead and got up. TK showed him and Matt around. 


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's between you and Sora?" TK suddenly asked Tai. The seriousness in the boy's voice caught Tai off guard.  
"What do you mean?" Tai questioned him.  
"He means if you love her, idiot." Matt chuckled.  
"Oh, ya. That. I'm in love with her. Don't ask how, or why. I just am…she's …"  
"She's like a big sister to me," TK started, "so if you ever hurt her I'm going to be coming after you so fast…"  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt her. I risked everything to be with her…I truly and deeply love her." Tai replied.   
"Welcome to the rebels, then." TK smiled and shook Tai's hand. "Since you guys have experience, you'll probably get high offices, if you want them." TK ended the tour with the barracks. "And this is our lovely sleeping quarters." TK said in a sarcastic tone. "They aren't much, but they are home." There was a large room full of rows of bunk beds. TK showed them into an adjoining room. "This is were my team sleeps, for now you can join us." He opened a trunk near the edge of one on the bunk beds. And pulled out new cloths for both Matt and Tai. "Well that about does it for the tour. You'll see the insides of operations tomorrow when we are debriefed in the mission room." Matt went and sat on the bottom bunk of his and Tai's set of bunk beds.  
"I think I am going to take a nap." Matt said. Just as he was about to lie down the rest of TK's team came running in the room. Matt groaned at the noise.  
"Oh come on Matt it's not time to sleep. It's time to make new friends." Tai said as he looked at his friend.  
"Sora is asleep right now." Izzy told TK. "Do we wait for her to recover or do we continue with our next mission?"  
TK thought for a while. "You know Izzy I don't know. Hey Tai, would you like to fill in for Sora until she gets better?" Tai came over to the two boys.   
"We could really use you guy's information to help supplement our own stolen sources." Izzy said looking at Tai.  
"Well what is your next objective?" Tai asked.  
"Well that's were we don't know. We need a commander and well I don't want Sora to try and jump right back in, she might get even more hurt. And none of us have the experience to really lead."  
"Well, I guess Matt and I could give it a try. Isn't that right Matt?" Tai looked over at his friend who had given up the thought of sleep. Davis and the others were chatting up a storm. Matt got up and walked over to Tai.  
"Sure."  
"Prodigious!" Izzy replied. He pulled his laptop from his backpack. He sat down on a chair and began to type. "Well it looks like headquarters wants us to continue attacking with these other units." Izzy said after a while of typing.  
"Sweet!" Davis said as he came closer and listened to the conversation.  
"If we keep this up, we'll have the empire taken down in no time." Kari said. Matt and Tai saw the joy in her eyes that the thought of the empire falling brought. They still felt weird about the whole side switching, but they knew they were finally on the right side.  
"So what's next?" Mimi questioned.  
"Well me might have to wait a day or two, by the looks of it." Izzy continued looking at his screen.  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
"Well we need an experienced sniper, and Sora is our best. We need her for this next mission. So as soon as she's well, we can go." Izzy replied.  
"Ya. Plus she won't want to sit this one out. You know her." TK said with a smile. "But what exactly happened to her. She hasn't said a thing about it." TK asked Tai and Matt. Tai looked at Matt. He could tell his friend felt horrible for hurting her.  
"She was interrogated by top officials." Was all Tai said. He put his hand on Matt's shoulder. And with that the subject was dropped.  
"Well we better get something to eat and then call it a night." Joe said as he looked at the clock.  
"You two might want to change outfits, you probably won't get to many friendly hellos if you come and eat dressed in those." Mimi said kindly. The girls left the room and Matt and Tai went to their bunks and changed into the grayish uniforms the rest of the group had on.  
Down in the mess hall Tai and Matt mainly kept to themselves. They had never thought of the rebels as being so organized and well, friendly. After dinner most of the group went to sleep. Tai couldn't however and walked down to the sick ward, where Sora was. She smiled at the sight of him.  
"I'm glad you came." She said as she put down her book. Tai sat by her side on a chair.  
"I couldn't stay way from you." He kissed her hand. "You have a nice group here." Tai continued.  
"Ya, they have their moments." She laughed. "Sometimes you just want to pull your hair out with all the antics some of them pull."  
"So how are you holding up?" Tai asked.   
"I'm better. I can't wait to get out of here. I can't just sit around and do nothing." Her hand gently stroked his face. "But things are even better now that you came. Thank you."  
Tai looked down at her. It was like she had two different personalities. She could be gentle and caring, which Tai liked best, and then when in battle, she was strong and courageous. He smiled at her. Right now she seemed so fragile and delicate as Tai held her close.  
"You better get some sleep." Tai said as he helped her lie down in her bed. "You'll need your strength for the next mission."  
"Has Izzy received orders yet?" She asked as she moved in the bed to get comfortable.  
"Yes. He was talking about it. Matt and I are going to come along and help you." Tai realized that she had fallen asleep during his talking. He smiled and held her hand. Soon he fell asleep at her side.  
  
Everyone was in the meeting room, when Tai came in.  
"Sorry I am late, I was checking on Sora, and must have fallen asleep." He said as Izzy motioned for Tai to take a seat.  
"Alright, we'll start with debriefing of the last mission. Well objective one was accomplished. Sora is safe. The next sets of objectives were also accomplished. We successfully destroyed most of the new center, along with neutralizing several top officials. According to our records, the empire is relying on the leadership of five men." He looked at Tai and Matt. "And since we have had the good fortune to have you join us, that leaves two officers and the emperor left."  
"So we just take out the other three and the empire is gone?" Kari asked.  
"No, it won't just fall apart after that, because of the individual soldier units will continue to fight." TK said. "But they pose less of a threat without a structured chain of command."  
Tai and Matt sat silent as they heard the plans.   
"Along with that we only suffered minimal causalities." Izzy continued proudly.   
Suddenly one of the doors to the room, opened slowly and Sora weakly walked in. Everyone turned to see who it was.  
"Sora!"  
"You should be in bed." Tai said as he ran to her side.  
"You started without me?" She looked at Izzy. "I may be injured, but that won't keep me form my duties." Tai helped her to her usual chair. He sat next to her and held her hand. "Ok, now you may continue."  
"Are you sure you are up for another mission? I mean Sora it's ok, to take a break, no one will think less of you if you do." Joe said. He knew she wasn't fully healed.   
"I'm fine, now let's finish what we started." She said sternly. She let go of Tai's hands and crossed her arms.   
"Ok." Izzy said. "Our next objective is the empire's main base. There they keep the majority of their machines, and armory. If we take out that building, then their resources will be severely limited."  
"But how are you planning of getting in there?" Matt asked. "It's ten times more difficult than the command center's defenses were."  
"See, that is were I come in, plus with you two's knowledge we can create a virus to wipe out their shields."  
"So this whole time you have been sending viruses to the centers, and that's been knocking them down?" Matt questioned. "No wonder the techies didn't have a clue." He chuckled.  
"So where do we begin?" Tai asked.  
"We set up groups first." Sora said. "Cody, and Yolei do you think you can rig up something big?" The two nodded. "Aright Joe, Mimi and Kari will help with the diversions. Oh and take Davis with you. Izzy who do you want with you."  
"Well Matt and Tai would be very helpful in taking out the systems, they know the lay out of the area also."  
"Ok, that leaves you and me TK. We'll get in and take out the figure heads."  
"Sora, you can't you aren't strong enough to take on all the defenses inside there!" Tai said as he looked at her. "Let me go, and you stay and help Izzy."  
"No, Tai, I am the best shot.."  
"We then I'm not going to be sitting by any computer, I'm coming with you!" He took her hand again.   
"Fine, you can come too. We'll need someone with knowledge of the lay out anyway." Tai smiled.  
"Well that about finishes it." Izzy said  
"Matt will you lead this?" Sora asked. "I can't try and do my job and coordinate everything. It would be better for someone outside the fighting do it."   
"Sure. I'll do my best." Matt nodded.  
"Ok then. When do we leave?" Sora asked Izzy.  
"Well once I relay this info to the other units. Maybe at nightfall."  
"No drills! Please Sora." Mimi and the others whined.  
"Fine guys, no drills. So take a break until tonight." There was a joyful shout at the news they would be getting a break. The last mission had exhausted them.  
"Who's up for dancing?" Davis shouted.   
"There's not much time for dancing, but what ever you want to do, as long as you are back before." She said. 


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the group left the room and went to enjoy their few hours of break. Tai helped Sora up.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Tai asked her. As he put his hand around her to help support her as she walked.  
"I don't know, I suppose just relaxing would be nice." She smiled at Tai. She walked, with Tai, to her room. It was a little room connecting to the barracks. It was small, almost like a closet. In side it had enough room for one person. Sora had it decorated the best she could. It had a variety of plants on shelves and there was even a small window looking out on a forested area. It was a quaint little place. Tai sat on the bed, while She went to the window and stared out at the beautiful scene. The bright sun was high in the sky.  
"Do you want to go outside and have a picnic?" He asked. She turned and smiled.   
"That would be wonderful." She sighed.   
Tai watched as Sora walked to a small chest that lie near the foot of her small bed. She rummaged through the objects till she pulled out several articles of clothing. She handed Tai a pair of pants and a normal looking shirt.  
"You won't want to go out dressed like a rebel member- if anyone saw you, the empire would be here in seconds." Tai nodded and too the cloths. Sora stood up and held up a simple sundress. She pressed the wrinkles out of the cloth with her hands. She motioned for Tai to turn around so she could change. "No peeking now." She smiled innocently. Tai gave her a devilish smirk.  
"I don't know if I can promise that." He said as he walked up to her and passionately kissed her. He began to unbutton her shirt slowly.  
"What happened to the picnic?" Sra giggled as Tai ran down her neck w/ affectionate kisses.   
"Picnic? I don't remember any picnic." He said smoothly as he succeeded in taking off her shirt- watching so he didn't snag it on any of her stitches. As he got her shirt off he noticed the severity of her injuries. She had black and blue marks covering most of her creamy skin. He gently ran his fingers across the bruised flesh. With sorrowful eyes he looked at her. She smiled back at him and drew him close.  
"Sora- are you sure you're up to this.." Tai whispered into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe.  
"I'm fine." She replied. "I've been in worse shape and still pulled off a mission."  
"Who says I was talking about the mission?" Tai winked as he ran his hands behind her back.  
"Well who says I was going to let you get that far?" Sora breathed out seductively.  
"Hum…" He moaned out as his hands continued to explore her body, as his lips ravished her neck with kisses.  
She giggles lightly as she felt his loving touch pick her up and set her gently on her bed. She went to work on removing his clothing and soon they were engulfed in the most passion of both their lives. Soon they both all but collapsed on to each other as they panted. They had exhausted themselves with the endless intimacy. They now snuggled close- basking in each other's warmth that radiated from their sweaty bodies. Tai was just about to start another round of rocking together when the door to Sora's room burst open.  
"Hey Sora, I need you to look…at this." Izzy said. But soon he saw the naked frames of Tai and Sora, and was silenced.  
"Izzy!" Sora exclaimed as she pulled Tai closer to cover her nudity.  
"Sorry- oh geez…" Izzy said embarrassed as he quickly scrambled out of the room and closed the door.  
Tai and Sora laid in utter silence for a while, before both began to blush a bright red.  
Sora drew Tai into another loving kiss and rolled out from underneath him.  
"Do you have to go?" Tai asked. He was a little mad; he and Sora had only begun to share themselves and now she had to leave.  
"Tai… I love you. But I have a job to do- and that takes precident over my personal life." She said sadly as she looked into his hurt eyes. She was now half dressed, as she sat back down near him. "Once the empire is gone- we'll have all eternity to be together…" She smiled as he held him and stroked his bareback.  
  
"Is Sora coming? She was in her room, right?" TK asked Izzy as the red head entered the command center.   
"Um…" Izzy said, still a little pale. TK, Matt and Joe waited foe an answer from the boy.  
"She.. She… was a …a little busy at the moment…" Izzy blushed, not knowing what to say.  
Before anyone could say anymore on the subject, Sora walked into the room.  
"Sora?" Izzy stammered. "I…I…"  
"What's up?" She said as if nothing had ever happened. Izzy calmed down and returned to the task at hand.  
"They found out what we were planning."  
"What? The empire knows we are going to attack… but how?"  
"They know we are attacking in five hours… but not how or from where…"  
"If we move now… can we still pull it off?" TK asked, as Sora stood and thought.  
It's twice as risky…" Joe said.  
"We have no choice." Sora sighed. "We leave in an hour. Get your stuff ready." She commanded. "Izzy get to work on those computers, Matt- can you be ready in a few minutes?"  
"If you can do this, then so can I." He said. Sora nodded.  
"Alright." She walked over to the computer desk and hit the PA system to address the station.  
"All hands- there will be a slight change in plans- we leave in one hour! Instead of four hours, you have 30 minutes to get your gear and be in your specified hangers. Good Luck!"  
She turned back to the group of onlookers. "Well- let's go." She said with a grin.  
Everyone set to work - Izzy on the computers, Joe left to get the medics ready, while Sora, TK and Matt went over maps and back up plans. Not to long after the PA message Tai came into the room. He walked over to Sora.  
"What's going on?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled her close. She however pulled away.  
"Tai.. Please… they found out about our attack, so we need to move up the departure time."  
Tai seemed a little hurt, but understood that Sora didn't need the extra distraction right now.  
"Alright everyone is clear then?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "OK! Now let's make our way to the armory and stock up." TK and Tai followed in silence as Sora walked quickly to the room where the rebels held their illegal weaponry. Tai looked wide-eyed on the enormous stockpile of weapons. Sora walked to a locked closet and took out a key from her pocket. She opened the closet that contained several sniper rifles. She swung one with a shoulder strap over her shoulder, and took two more before grabbing a bag of ammunition. She handed one rifle to Tai. TK pulled out several regular guns off shelves. Sora then gathered an array of various other artillery. Not to long after they met up with the rest of their squad in the transport hanger.  
"What happened to our leave?" Davis whined.  
"It got cut short." Sora said. "Now let's stop whining and prep for the mission. Is everything ready to go Izzy?"  
The red head nodded. "We're set in twenty minutes. Lights out for the base."  
"For how long?" Tai questioned.  
"I don't know- they probably will be expecting our virus, since they already know our plans…." Izzy said nervously. "There's nothing I can do- this isn't just another base, it's the main headquarters… the emperor is there- and he's definitely going to be guarded heavily."  
"But…" Tai began to complain- but Sora stopped him.  
"It'll be enough time- give us as long as possible… TK- I've decided to change plans a bit… you aren't coming in!"  
"W-What?" TK questioned.  
"No offense- but you'll just slow me down- besides." She put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Sora…" TK started. "I understand."  
"Alright- let's move out team." With that her team pilled into the transports.  
There was silence all the way to the drop site, near the base.  
Tai and Sora began their trek towards the compound. And soon they were with in sight of the humongous building.  
"Izzy should have the computers off line in a few minutes.": She whispered as she and Tai hid in the brush near the wall.  
"Sor…" Tai whispered as he took her hands. "I love you."  
"I love you too Tai."  
"Then don't come in- let me handle this mission. I can pull it off… I…I… can't stand to see you hurt again… please." Sora took a hand out of his and stroked his cheek.  
"Taichi… I can't just sit back and let others fight for me… I have to; no I want to do this! We'll do this together." She kissed Tai. The kiss was cut short, however, when empire soliders surrounded them- guns drawn.  
"Freeze!"  
  
Soon both Tai and Sora found themselves chained to a cell wall.  
"This seems vaguely familiar." Sora chuckled. "I don't think I've ever been caught so much in my whole life…"  
"Well we did get inside." Tai replied.  
"Ya- but we're kinda in a sticky situation right now." Sora tried to wriggle her wrists free. "I wish I knew who the snitch was…" She sighed, breaking free was useless. "When we get out of this, he's going to get it! But first the emperor is going to go down, we finish this mission at all costs!"  
"Now, now, is that anyway to talk about your host? You won't be finishing any mission now or ever again." A menacing voice cackled as a tall man walked into the room. His face was hidden in shadow, until he stepped into the dim light. He had black hair and wore sunglasses.  
"So you are the enemy?" He said staring over at Sora, and then over to Tai. "Ah.. Kamiya, is it? So good to see you" Tai just glared at the man, he recognized al to well. "Don't you know who I am? Have you forgotten everything the empire has taught you already?"  
"Of course, I know who you are- Ken Ichigoge, the corrupt emperor. You're the reason for all the poverty and destruction on this world." Tai growled.  
"Oh good you do remember me- although I see things have changed a bit. You are no longer my brightest up and coming general- what changed you?" Tai remained silent for a time.  
"I guess I smartened up and realized you really were an evil…"  
"Or might it have something to do with this alluring creature?" Ken interrupted, as his attention returned to Sora. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so he could take a better look at her. He moved his hand and began to caress her soft skin. Tai tensed up and was filled with rage once more.  
"Leave her alone!" Tai yelled.  
"Temper, temper." Ken laughed. He enjoyed playing with his prisoners. "So you want to destroy my beautiful empire?" He asked Sora.  
"Damn right!" She hissed as she jerked her head from his hands.  
"Vicious. I like that in a woman… and a prisoner. So you were able to turn two of the most loyal officers against me? How irritating."  
"No matter what you do to us- the rebellion will continue until you are nothing!" Sora said with malious in her voice.  
"So you think- not after what we have in store for you- we'll show those rebels of yours what happens to those you oppose us." Ken laughed evilly.  
"NO! I will not let you hurt her!" Tai snarled as he struggled with all his might.  
"You are in no position to order me around." Ken said as he punched Tai in the stomach. Tai recoiled in pain. Sora did her best to hide the pain she felt as Tai gasped for air.  
"He's innocent you know." Sora stated coldly. "I seduced him and his friend into helping me-," She continued. Tai was silent- he couldn't speak after that blow, but eh couldn't believe what she was saying. "That's right! I held them both by gunpoint and forced this one to lead me to you! After he got me I here- I would have killed him too."  
"W-what? Sora?" Tai gasped.  
"Really?" Ken said with some skepticism. "It's obviously clear he's in love with you… are you sure that's the way it is?"  
"NO!" Tai screamed. "Sora!" It now donned on him that she was trying to save his life…  
"How could I love an imperial officer? They all deserve the same fate."  
Suddenly ken began to beat on Tai. Sora couldn't take it anymore- the sight of Tai being beaten mercilessly. She creamed out his name. "Taichi."  
"Nice try with the pathetic attempt to save his life… even if I would have bought it, he'd still have to die. Very noble of you, but useless in the end. So who will out live the other? Such a hard question to answer."  
Sora was burning with frenzy now at the thought of losing Tai… she began to violently pull at the chains that bound her to the wall.  
"The rebellion is going to get you- sooner or later- even w/o me there. And I hope they torture you before you are sent to burn in hell!!!!" She spat at ken.  
"I see we have out first volunteer." Ken laughed. He motioned for the guards to unchain her. Once freed she tried to break free of their grip. "I suppose you'll want a last request?"  
"NO! SORA! PLEASE!!" Tai was about to break down.   
Sora defiantly straightened her hair and covered her mouth as she coughed into her hand. Before they were about to tie her hands behind her back, she ran to Tai. She took his head in her hands and kissed him. He saw no fear in her fiery orbs. Suddenly he felt Sora's tongue slip a small piece of metal into his mouth. She ended the kiss as she was pulled back and subdued.   
"I'll walk to my death if you don't mind." She said as she looked back to Tai. "We'll see each other again.. I promise."   
"Maybe in the next life." Ken replied.  
Sora was escorted to the door. Before exiting she turned once again and mouthed a tender 'I love you' towards the weeping Tai.  
"Don't cry for to long- you'll be joining in her fate soon enough. Oh- and watch the monitor, you'll see the execution along with the entire empire!" With that ken left. Tai was now alone. He now remembered the piece of metal Sora had managed to slip him; he went to work on his chains. He tired desperately to pick the locks of the chains that held him. It was a slow process, but he had to keep trying… for Sora… 


	8. Chapter 8

Soon the monitor flickered on and ken appeared before the screen.  
"My people. Your emperor has decided to address you today. For those of you who think the empire is evil, we have a special treat that might make you a little more wary to join the rebellion. Today I have here a rebel commander. Her attempts to destroy mea nd my perfect government failed miserably thanks to my supreme wisdom and might. Bring in the prisoner!" He ordered and with in seconds Sora was forced to knell in front of him. "My dear this is your last chance- denounce your rebel friends and bow before me willingly. Maybe we'll give you a quick and painless death in return." There was silence.  
"Never! Long live the rebellion!" Sora screamed instead.  
Ken was maddened and grabbed her by her hair. He pulled her up, and held her hanging by her hair for a while. Sora instantly punched him in the gut. She was violently thrown across the room as Ken almost doubled over in pain. Several guards began to beat her.  
Tai couldn't watch as they furiously beat his love. She was not seen on the monitor, but he heard the clenched fists and boots striking blow after blow. But instead of crying out in pain, Tai swore he heard a faint laughing sound. It grew louder, but it didn't come form the guards or Ken, but instead it was Sora's voice.  
Tai didn't know why she was laughing, but figured she had a plan. He was now almost freed from his chains. As he heard a guard on the monitor scream out.  
"She's got a bomb!"  
Tai's heart must have skipped a beat when there was a huge explosion- the monitor went dark and the building shook. Soon there were several minor explosions that rattled the building.  
"OH GOD SORA!" Tai yelled out in fear. After finishing freeing himself he broke down the cell door and began to run through the crumbling halls of the compound.   
He somehow was able to lift huge bits of debris to get into the flattened room. Bodies of guards and officers littered the room. Tai found the bloodied corpse of the emperor, but no sign of Sora. He began to sift through the rubble. As he did he heard a soft whimper from over in the corner. The sound was weak and frail. He scrambled over to the area, and after ripping the chunks of wall away, he found her. Tai almost began to cry as he carefully pulled her bloody body up to his.  
"Sora- Oh…No…please don't die.." He frantically cried as he searched for a pulse. It was surprisingly strong for what had just happened to her, but it was fading fast because of the blood loss.  
"Tai." She said with all her strength, but it came out no more than a whisper. "I told you we'd see each other again." She smiled showing him she was still alive.  
"We're leaving here, right now!" He said as he picked her up. She fit perfectly in his strong arms, as he carried her out of the wreckage and to the awaiting transports as midday approached. Tai didn't realize how long they had been in there, but it seemed like a long time. He spent the rest of the day and the next few much like his first day at the rebel base- waiting for word on how Sora was.  
Great celebrations broke out everywhere as word of the emperor's death spread. This sparked a sense of hope as regular civilians came up and rebelled against local imperial forces.  
The rebellion established an intern government shortly after with several democratic principles leading the way.  
However Tai didn't care as he waited with the rest of Sora's team in the emergency wing. Once again Joe came out of the er-  
"Is she.."  
"That girl just won't die." Joe smiled before Tai could get much further with his line of questions. "She will defiantly be out of commission for a while however- broken ribs, and arm, not to mention the burns and cuts- she's one tough cookie."  
"Yes, but is she finally awake and stable to see us?" TK asked as he held Kari's hand for support. It had been two days since Tai returned with her in such bad condition.  
Joe nodded. As everyone pilled inot the room where Sora lay- Joe pulled Tai aside.  
"I need to talk to you for a second." he said as he wiped his glasses.  
"What is it? Sora's going to be ok? Right? Tell me!" Tai was getting parinod now.  
"It's not my place to intrude- but while we were healing some of her internal injuries we stumbled across something- we ran several more tests to make sure… but Sora's a few days pregnant." Joe set his glasses back on his face. Tai stood there in utter disbelief… then a huge smile came across his face.  
"Now I know I shouldn't get involved with your relationship- but you better not just think you can impregnate her and run off!" Joe continued on the defensive of his friend. He had heard about guys who leave, and he didn't want to see this happen to Sora.  
"Joe! There is no way I'm going to leave Sora. I love her! She's my soul mate- I'm not ever going to leave her side." Tai gave Joe a hug and basically ran into the room where Sora was awake and talking to her friends.  
Tai was let through the group and was soon holding her hand. She smiled up at him as he leaned over and kissed her.  
After several hours the crowd began to dissapate, and only Tai remained by Sora's side.  
"I've got really good news." Tai said as he brushed a few stands of Sora's auburn hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Well the empire is gone totally now- the people are calling you a hero.." Tai smiled. "But more importantly Sora… you're… having our child." He whispered as he drew her into a passionate kiss. "you're going to be a mommy, and I'm going to be a daddy."  
"Tai- That's wonderful! It's the best news I've ever heard… except when you first told me you loved me." She smiled  
"And I always will love you." He said as he and Sora shared another long and emotional kiss. A kiss that sealed them together forever. 


End file.
